A substantial portion of cardiovascular and other health-related problems exhibit detectable symptoms. In various scenarios where an individual is being monitored, medical assistance may be obtained based on monitored physiological characteristics before a particular health issue becomes fatal.
Present cardiovascular and other types of health monitoring systems are cumbersome and inconvenient (e.g., impractical for everyday use). Additionally, in many fatal incidents (e.g., incidents involving various cardiovascular pathologies), the individual had no prior knowledge of serious health issues that would have caused the individual to seek medical assistance and possibly obtain dedicated health monitoring (e.g. heart monitoring) apparatus. Further, in many health-monitoring scenarios, physiological characteristics are monitored and analyzed out of context, leading to misdiagnosis.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.